criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Touching the Untouchable
Touching the Untouchable is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and forty-ninth case of the game. It is the thirty-fourth case of The Mystery and the second case in Riverview Market. Plot After a happy Major arrived at the station, relieved that his wife and father-in-law were safe after rescuing them, Chief Tempest informed them that a murder had been reported at a Frenchman’s mansion. Once the player and Major arrived, they found to their surprise, the body of British gentleman of leisure and known womanizer Harry Ridgewood with both of his hands cut off and one of them nowhere to be seen. They first suspected the woman who reported the murder, mansion maid Geneviève Laroche before they found clues to suspect mansion owner Jean-Pierre Petit as well as famous photographer Julia Chapman. As they were resuming the case, Major accidentally stumbled into the wine cellar and screamed when he realized he found the victim’s missing hand. After investigating the wine cellar and sending the hand to Ethan, he was able to confirm the victim died of blood loss. They then found clues that suspected plumber Denise Humble and, much to Major’s frustration, wealthy cultist Marcus Wellington for the murder. They then discovered that Harry was touching Geneviève inappropriately everytime he came to the mansion, scarring the maid, which angered Jean-Pierre who warned him that things would get serious if he dared to continue. Back at the station, they were informed that private eye Jack Chapman was at the manor, planning to cause havoc. After the duo calmed the angry husband down and informed him of the true owner of the mansion, the team learned that Harry had sexualized himself and Julia during a photoshoot, going as far as making sexual comments about the photographer. They then also heard that Denise had gotten a restraining order against the victim after he had touched her butt, which resulted in him getting a wrench in the face. They also learned that Marcus was formerly the victim’s lawyer but the wealthy cultist denied breaking or anything outside the law for him. After the detectives gathered enough evidence with a helping hand from Jack when he found a bloodstained saw, the team arrested Jean-Pierre for the murder. After they confronted him with all the evidence, the mansion owner admitted to the crime, saying that he would rather admit to it than continuing to deny the awful crime. When Major asked why he did it, Jean-Pierre explained that ever since the first day she started working for the victim, he had felt that Geneviève was a kind and generous young girl, who got close with him as they developed a father and daughter relationship. Due to their close relationship, he proposed to her to live with him at the mansion. After Major questioned why this was relevant to his crime, he explained that Harry had made a phone call at the pool where Jean-Pierre overheard that the victim was planning to drug him and kidnap the maid to make her love him. Horrified at the thought of Geneviève’s life being ruined and losing such a kind girl to a womanizer, he knocked Harry out before cutting his hands off to show him what it feels to be powerless. After realizing he murdered him, Jean-Pierre quickly changed into clean clothes and went to tell Geneviève to call the cops. The young maid then entered the room and realized what happened before she burst into tears as they took away her employer. At the trial, Judge Brighton decided to sentence him to 10 years in prison for the murder, however Jean-Pierre pleaded to the judge to ensure his mansion is given to Geneviève, which Denise agreed if she could show up with the papers needed. After the trial, Geneviève asked for help with trouble occurring at the mansion. After Geneviève informed then of trouble that occurred at the mansion, the detectives then hurried to the living room where they saw a smashed window, which they soon found out that it was due to a rock thrown into the window. They then sent the rock to Janice who revealed that she couldn’t determine who threw the rock, but she could tell that it was thrown from the backyard pool. They then hurried to the backyard pool where they found a torn message that said death to the French for killing one of their own. Soon after, they saw a man hiding and identified him as Connor Thompson, a British actor. They then questioned Connor about throwing the rock and he told them that he was sure the French was trying to erase the British from Rosenoque by killing them. After they explained Jean-Pierre’s reasoning for murder, they then sent him away after fining him. Meanwhile, a sobbing Geneviève asked for help, saying that some lawyer man told her she didn’t have any rights to be at the mansion anymore as she didn’t have the papers. However she revealed that she knew from her employer that the papers were in the wine cellar. When the detectives returned to the mansion, Major and the player found Marcus Wellington searching around. When Major confronted him about being there, he responded that he was just looking around to find the papers that would prove Geneviève was the new owner. Not buying the innocent act, Major told him to leave as it was still a crime scene. After the former lawyer had left, the duo went to the wine cellar where they found an hidden safe among the barrels. Inside the safe, they discovered the property papers with both Jean-Pierre and Miss Laroche’ names on it. After a careful analysis by Alexandra Dubois and Maxwell, they were able to confirm that Geneviève had the rights to the mansion. When Major told the maid that Marcus was indeed wrong, Geneviève thanked the team for helping her even if her former boss was a killer, telling them that she would keep the mansion in good shape until his return. After all the events, Chief Tempest told them that with Li’s death and Harry’s death, the melting pot was starting to simmer and that they would need to keep the communities from causing a war while searching for the missing hostages and what the Teacher’s accomplice has planned with them. Summary Victim *'Harry Ridgewood' (found with his hands cut off by the pool) Murder Weapon *'Circular Saw' Killer *'Jean-Pierre Petit' Suspects Profile *The suspect speaks French *The suspect drinks mint julep *The suspect uses coconut oil Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect speaks French *The suspect drinks mint julep *The suspect uses coconut oil Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect speaks French *The suspect uses coconut oil Profile *The suspect speaks French *The suspect drinks mint julep *The suspect uses coconut oil Profile *The suspect speaks French *The suspect drinks mint julep *The suspect uses coconut oil Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses coconut oil. *The killer speaks French. *The killer drinks mint julep. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer has A+ blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fancy Backyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Hand, Silver Tray) *Examine Silver Tray. (Result: G LAROCHE; New Suspect: Geneviève Laroche) *Question Geneviève about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Mansion Living Room) *Investigate Mansion Living Room. (Clues: Faded Shield, Torn Pieces) *Examine Faded Shield. (Result: Shield Insignia Recovered) *Examine Shield's Insignia. (Result: Insignia Identified; New Suspect: Jean-Pierre Petit) *Question Jean-Pierre Petit about Harry's murder on his estate. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Julia Cedar) *Question Julia about the victim having her business card. *Examine Victim's Hand. (Result: Message on Hand Found) *Analyze Hand's Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks French) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses coconut oil) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Clues: Toolbox, Victim's Second Hand) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Plumber's ID Card; New Suspect: Denise Humble) *Question Denise if she knew the victim. (Attribute: Denise speaks French and uses coconut oil) *Examine Victim's Second Hand. (Result: Green Liquid) *Analyze Green Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mint julep; New Crime Scene: Comfy Couch) *Investigate Comfy Couch. (Clues: Stained Cushion, Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Men) *Analyze Men' Photo. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Marcus Wellington) *Ask Marcus about his friendship with Harry. (Attribute: Marcus speaks French and uses coconut oil) *Examine Stained Cushion. (Result: Blue Liquid) *Examine Blue Liquid. (Result: Cleaner Identified under Microscope) *Question Geneviève about the cleaner on the cushion. (Attribute: Geneviève speaks French, uses coconut oil and drinks mint julep, Jean-Pierre uses coconut oil and speaks French) *Ask Jean-Pierre about his threats to Harry. (Attribute: Jean-Pierre drinks mint julep) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Wine Barrels. (Clues: Box of Bottles, Bloodstained Wrench, Faded Sheet) *Examine Bloodstained Wrench. (Result: Blood Collected) *Examine Blood. (Result: Harry's Blood Identified) *Question Denise about the blood on her wrench. (Attribute: Denise drinks mint julep) *Examine Box of Bottles. (Result: Sexualized Photo) *Question Julia about the photo. (Attribute: Julia speaks French and uses coconut oil) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Law File) *Analyze Law File. (09:00:00) *Ask Marcus about being the victim's former lawyer. (Attribute: Marcus drinks mint julep) *Investigate Backyard Pool. (Clues: Yard Trimmings, Bloodstained Saw) *Examine Yard Trimmings. (Result: Coconut Oil Bottle Found) *Analyze Oil Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Examine Bloodstained Saw. (Result: Blood Sample Collected) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Shed Blood Among Culture (2/7). (No stars) To Shed Blood Among Culture (2/7) *See what is bothering Geneviève. (Reward: French Colors Suit) *Investigate Mansion Living Room. (Clue: Smashed Vase) *Examine Smashed Vase Remains. (Result: Large Rock) *Analyze Large Rock. (06:00:00) *Investigate Fancy Backyard. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Message Found) *Question Connor Thompson about throwing the rock. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Confront Marcus about trespassing on the crime scene. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Clue: Hidden Safe) *Examine Hidden Safe. (Result: Safe Contents) *Examine Safe Contents. (Result: Property Papers) *Analyze Property Papers. (06:00:00) *Inform Geneviève about the mansion being safe again. (All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Riverview Market